


And The Sky Was Made Of Amethyst

by VitaLupum



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A descriptive piece of Teufort at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Sky Was Made Of Amethyst

The world stretches out for miles here.

The sand glows in the sunset. For half an hour, this godforsaken hellhole is the most glorious, beautiful place in the world, and nobody is ever around to see it.

Except one man. And he revels in this secret treasure.

He sits on the roof, and watches the sand bleach from dusky orange to bone-white as the sun trickles down the sky for another night. In the daytime this place is alright. At night, it's beautiful.

But at twilight, it's bewitching.

The sky is a soft violet, the last tendrils of the sun streaking it with gold fingers that reach to the darkness of the night. The sand is a soft wave of reflection with jagged hands of bushes reaching up to the clear dusk. Once – and only once – he saw a car slowly bumping along the road in the distance. It looked like a beetle glimmering in the sunset, crawling over an alien landscape in search of – what?

Sometimes, when it rains, which is rarely, the stars that sparkle like diamonds in the sky are wrapped in shrouds of white, and the sound of the world whispering to itself is all-immersive.

On nights like tonight, the only sound is the odd cicada singing on the sands. And that's the way the Sniper loves it.


End file.
